


Paper Planes

by someforeignband



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete Lily Evans, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Desi James Potter, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Frat Bro James, Friends to Lovers, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, Mama Bear James Potter, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Mentions of homophobia, Non-binary Sirius Black, Party Monster Sirius Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Remus Lupin is Bad at Feelings, Severus Snape Bashing, Slice of Life, The Black Siblings are Too Chaotic for Their Own Good, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someforeignband/pseuds/someforeignband
Summary: James plays Kanye West, Lily plays volleyball, Remus plays chess, and Sirius plays men.ORA College!AU based on my Social Media!AU posts on tiktok.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 66





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE FROM TIKTOK I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER ONE !!! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT !!!!!!!!!! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU :)
> 
> Special shoutout to @Swifty_fox for beta-ing this monster and to isla and moa for being so supportive throughout this whole process

Sirius Black’s voice was like nails on a fucking chalkboard. It wasn’t often that Remus had to hear it. Actually, he spent most of his time vehemently avoiding the Potter and Black duo: the two bozos always seemed to be putting their noses where they weren’t supposed to be, making mischief, causing hijinks. And you know what, that might’ve been Remus’ scene when he was in _high school._ But, there was something about the two of them, watching them make fools of themselves, that just felt _embarrassing._ And _no,_ there wasn’t a stitch of envy within his bones watching the two of them cackle in their corner of the library, folding paper planes and tossing them at one another. _No envy at all_ for their carefree nature, for their devil-may-care attitudes, for their award winning smiles, for the boy-ish charm. For any of it. 

In fact, Remus hated it. He hated them, both of them, for it. Potter, for almost always dressing like he’s an extra in the movie _Hot Fuzz,_ with his chronic bed head, sinfully broad shoulders, and coke bottle glasses; walking around always fucking _smiling,_ like he didn’t have a care in the world. And to be fair, if Remus was James Potter, he probably wouldn’t have much of a care either. Black, on the other hand, dressed like some cheap hooker from the red light district, not that it mattered what people dressed like, but he’d seen more of Sirius than he’d practically seen of himself; obscene chest tattoos and a single nipple piercing, _always_ on display for whoever was curious enough to look. 

Like today, _god_ was Sirius a spectacle. They’d waltzed into the library, James trailing right behind them, maroon backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder, pencil holding their hair back in a bun, leather pants cinched tight around their impossibly tiny waist. Potter was babbling about something, and it was like the two of them were out of a fucking movie, like cue the damn wind machine and slow motion walk. 

Luckily, the pair had chosen not to ask him any questions from where he sat behind the desk, head hidden deftly behind the expansive monitor where he spent too much time playing chess against the computer, instead of cataloguing returned books like he was supposed to. In Remus’ defense, it was one in the afternoon on the first Friday back on campus after summer break. The library was practically empty, save for a few students sat on the couches near the center of one of the larger rooms. So it felt sort of like a weird alternate universe to see Potter and Black in the library, let alone on a Friday, let alone on a Friday in _September._

“What the hell are they doing here?” a familiar lilting voice asked. Remus looked up from where he was burning holes in the back of James Potter’s head to see a smiling Lily with two unopened boba teas in each hand, handbag over her chest, and flaming hair tied up into a sleek high ponytail. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Remus groaned, taking the tea and straw from her left hand, opening the straw and stabbing it through the top of the container. 

“Have you seen the Baby Black yet?” Lily asked, pulling a rolly chair up to the side of the desk where Remus sat, taking her handbag off and plunking herself down.

Remus shook his head, taking a measured sip of his tea. 

“Oh Mary mother of Jesus are you in for a surprise,” Lily chuckled. “He’s like… everything Sirius isn’t… just in the exact same packaging.” 

“Same annoying fucking voice?” Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

“I dunno,” Lily chirped, finally diving into her own tea. “He was pretty quiet when I saw him, had to do a fuckin’ double take, thought I might’ve actually seen Sirius _reading,_ like a real book, just outside one of the freshman dorms.”

“Fuck,” Remus laughed. “Can you imagine _that one_ doing that?” He motioned over to where Sirius was sitting, mindlessly folding notebook paper into a paper airplane, James right next to them, tossing his own airplane up into the air and watching it flit back down to the floor lazily.

“Never,” Lily rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea before setting it down on the desk, picking her handbag up off of the floor. 

“They’re so _irritating,”_ Remus gritted out, looking over at James and Sirius who had moved past paper airplanes to typing away on their laptops, being suspiciously quiet. 

“Oh come on, Remu,” Lily murmured, flipping through her planner and uncapping her pen. “They’re both being good!”

“It’s their existence I think,” Remus huffed, getting up to grab a stack of returned books off of the cart, walking over to his work space and beginning to type them into the online database. “I just- ugh.”

“I mean I sort of get it,” Lily said, eyes drifting over to where the pair sat in the corner, whispering to one another. “Like, James is arrogant as hell, and Sirius has very, _very_ little perception of reality, but they're both… sort of charming?”

“Good god, not _you too!”_ Remus groaned, fingers clicking easily across the keyboard, eyes looking from book to screen, then back to the book. “You can’t possibly be _serious.”_

“Well, I mean I have a class with the two of them this semester, Intro to Women and Gender Studies,” Lily began, eyes still glued on the pair in the corner. “And- okay- I don’t know about James, but Sirius has some really interesting things to say.”

“They’re nonbinary and it’s a gender studies class… I’d be disappointed if they _didn’t._ Come on, Lily. That doesn’t mean they’re any less annoying.” 

“I don’t know, Rem,” Lily shrugged, gaze finally breaking. “I literally think they’re doing homework over there…” 

“No. No fucking way,” Remus deadpanned, getting up and placing the stack of books he entered into the system onto a separate cart from the one he’d gotten them off of. 

“I don’t know why you’re so dead set on hating the two of them, like did they ever _do anything_ to you?” Lily asked, brows set into a line. “I mean you’re being sort of ridiculous.” 

“They’re _distractions,_ Lily. I’m trying to _graduate,”_ Remus mumbled, walking over to grab another stack of books. 

“Yeah trying to graduate early and leave me,” Lily frowned, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. “But, you graduating early won’t stop me from following you wherever you go.” 

“Well, I know _that,”_ Remus grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. “You followed me halfway across the country to this school, I don’t doubt that you’ll be following me well into our adult lives… not that I mind.”

“You _better not_ mind!” Lily exclaimed, a smile spreading across her lips as she leaned across the desk to grab at one of the books off of the cart. “Because I’m going to be following you forever and ever and ever.” 

“And, I look forward to it!” Remus laughed, grabbing the book back from her. “Evans, you are also _being distracting.”_

“Don’t call _me_ a distraction, mister ‘I just play chess instead of doing my job’,” Lily chided, playfully. 

“Oh would you shut it, Lils, you know I-”

“Hi!” _that fucking voice_ chirps from somewhere in front of the monitor that Remus was hiding behind. “I- uh- was wondering if you guys have this one specific book in…”

“You can look it up on the online catalogue,” Remus says, not bothering to look up over the monitor at Sirius. He can smell their expensive cologne and see them fiddling with the sleeve of their tee shirt in his peripheral vision. 

“Okay… thanks?” Sirius says, nostrils flaring in annoyance. They nod in Lily’s direction. “Hi, Lily.” 

“Hi Sirius!” Lily replies, shooting Remus a glare. “I can help you use the database if you don’t know how, considering _Remus is being a dick right now.”_

“Oh don’t even-” Remus starts. “Here, Sirius, I’ll just look it up. What’s the name of the book?”

“No, it’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll just _look it up in the online catalogue,”_ Sirius mocks, and Remus finally looks up to see their jaw set in a hard line, brows furrowed. They wore smoked out black eyeliner that only made the icy grey of their eyes look all the more piercing, their gaze narrowing in on Remus. “Thanks, though,” They spit, eyes raking over Remus again. 

They turn and begin to walk over to one of the computers along the westmost wall. They get about four paces away and they’re turning back around. “Oh, and Lily?” 

“Yeah?” Lily perks up, looking over to where Sirius stood, tall and lithe, regal and incredibly pompous, left hip bevelled. 

“Party at Outlaw tonight. Ten o’clock.” Sirius smirks, then turns to Remus, _“Invite only.”_

* * *

“Don’t be stupid, Remu,” Lily says, picking up her peanutbutter and jelly sandwich and taking a bite of it. “I wouldn’t go to that stupid party, even if my life depended on it,” She says around the food. “Besides, I have practice tomorrow morning at like nine.”

“Okay, but if you _really wanted_ to go, we’d figure something out, even though I’m not invited.” Remus promises, looking down at his own food. 

“You’re kidding! You’ve gone mental if you think I’d ever set foot in The Outlaw, let alone go to the Outlaw _without you!”_

“Yeah, I’d never let you go in there alone,” Remus grumbles, picking up one half of the ham sandwich off of his plate. 

“Oh so you’re saying I can’t take care of myself?” Lily asks, raising an eyebrow, shoving another bite of her sandwich into her mouth. 

“Lily, you _know_ that is not what I meant,” He groans, smacking a hand to the middle of his forehead. “The Outlaw just has a _reputation!_ You know that!”

“Well... so does Penthouse and Hillside, but you let me go to at least three penthouse parties with Marlene last year.” Lily replies, rolling her eyes. 

“The Outlaw is different!” Remus argues. 

“The Outlaw is _not_ different, you just don’t like it because James lives there-” She deadpans. 

“No,” Remus cuts her off. “It’s different because it's an SAE house. Penthouse is Pi Kapp and Hillside is Theta Chi.” 

“All frats are the same!” Lily cries, throwing her hands up. “Besides,” she takes a deep breath. “I don’t know why we’re arguing anyway, considering I’m not even going.” 

“Right,” Remus hums, finally taking his first bite of his sandwich. “Okay, but if you wanted to go-”

“I’m not going.” 

“Alright! Sheesh!” Remus says, with a mouthful of ham and cheese. 

Remus kept his eyes glued to Lily, watching her look out across the large quad on their campus. It’s not that he didn’t _want_ her to go to this party… it’s not that he had a problem with parties at all… it’s just that it seems like every time he hears about a party at one of the frat houses, _something bad happens._ And, to be completely honest, Remus would just prefer getting sloppy drunk at a friend’s apartment, rather than drag himself back to campus from “The Penthouse”. God, and the _nerve_ of these frat guys to fucking _name_ their houses was so… 

“Remus are you listening?” Lily snaps her fingers in front of Remus’ face, breaking him away from his daze. 

“What?” He murmurs, rather lamely, attention back on Lily. 

_“I said,”_ Lily proceeds to motion across the quad to a lone boy with his head down, nose buried in a book. “There he is!” 

“There who is…?” Remus asks, raising an eyebrow, head tilting to the side in confusion. 

“The Little Black sibling! _Look!”_ Lily points, but Remus quickly pushes her hand down, so that no one would see her _pointing_ at some random first year. 

_But then, Remus really looked._ “Oh my god-” 

The boy across the grounds sat under a tree, with baggy jeans cuffed at the ankles and a long tee shirt hanging loosely off his narrow shoulders. He sat cross legged, back against the trunk of the tree, book in his lap, and if Remus didn’t know better, he’d probably insist _that was Sirius Black,_ complete with those same dark curls and pixie nose _._ But, it wasn’t Sirius. He wasn’t _talking,_ wasn’t wearing some provocative outfit, wasn't peacocking his way around campus. He was just sitting, very quietly, taking up space, head buried in a book. 

_“R-R-R-Reggie!”_ James Potter’s deep voice echoes throughout the rather empty square of their small campus. Remus saw the boy’s head perk up and a contagious smile break out over his features. 

He watched the two break into vibrant conversation as James approached the boy, their words no longer audible. The younger Black sibling, _Reggie,_ held a conversation with James, eyes wide, smile tight, book clasped tightly to his chest. James stood opposite him, nodding, that obnoxiously bright smile never leaving his face, hand gently against Reggie’s right shoulder. 

Remus could _nearly_ make out what they were saying, straining his ears to try to hear whatever they were talking about, but all he could _really_ hear was garbled bits of words from Potter. It was rather strange, watching James be so _gentle_ with someone, as _Reggie_ began talking animatedly with his hands, flailing them wildly, soft dimples appearing in his cheeks. The James Potter that Remus knew was nearly always abrasive, a retired high school bully that never _quite_ grew out of it, a spoiled rich kid from the Hills, just like most of these kids at this school. 

“Christ… if you focus any harder, you’ll pop a blood vessel,” Lily snorts, kicking Remus’ leg under the table. 

“Ow!” 

“Quit eavesdropping. It’s very unbecoming of you,” Lily continues, reaching across the table to pick up one of the uneaten halves of Remus’ sandwich.

It’s not like he was eating it anyway, so he just half heartedly shoved the plate towards Lily, eyes still fixed on the pair across the quad. He watched as James, who was saying _something_ unintelligible to Reggie, the boy’s face lighting up; that same devilish grin that Sirius had, just copied and pasted right onto their little brother’s face. James was pouring honey in this poor kid’s ear, his own excited grin seeming almost a little too big to be genuine. And it’s not too long before the pair is leisurely bouncing across the yard, James still speaking, the deep hum of his words flitting over the air, and _finally,_ Remus can hear what they’re saying. _It’s not like he actually cared or anything… he was just… curious._

Reggie’s gaze moves, and briefly locks with Remus’, who looks away quickly, dropping his head, gaze fixed on the plastic dining hall plate in front of him. He looks up at Lily, who’d already polished off one of the halves of the sandwich. She grins at him lopsidedly, ponytail slightly blowing in the breeze, cheek full of the last bite. _“Sowwy,”_ She says around a mouthful of food, grin never faltering. She swallows, then takes a sip from her water bottle before speaking, “Can you make out anything they’re saying? You’re trying pretty damn hard, and it’s making me curious.” 

Remus resists an eye roll, “Maybe if you’d quit talking, I _could.”_ He drops his chin into his hand, looking at Lily, pretending that they were deep in conversation, straining his ears to listen. 

_“Look, Sirius said you shouldn’t come, but if you want to-”_ James begins, but Reggie cuts him off. 

_“Sirius is a royal dumbass if they think I can’t take care of myself at a fucking party.”_

_“Reg, college parties are_ way _different than high school parties, especially at The Outlaw,”_ James murmurs, and Remus can picture his face, small smirk playing on his lips, dark eyes softened, eyebrows set in a harsh line, wild curls blowing in the slight breeze. 

_“Please, I could outdrink both you and my sibling, and you fucking know it,”_ Reg responds, and Remus is taken aback at the tone. It was different to the way that Sirius spoke, Reggie spoke with _confidence,_ Sirius spoke with complete, unbridled _arrogance._

“They’re talking about that stupid fucking party tonight,” Remus tells Lily, shaking his head, lifting his chin from his hand, watching Lily shove the last part of the sandwich into her mouth. 

“Figures,” She sighs around a mouthful of food. Remus nods in response. 

_“It’s just not my scene,”_ Reggie continues, and Remus can hear the smugness in his voice, just like Sirius’. It was almost eerie, how much they were alike in looks, but seemingly different in every other aspect. _“I just don’t think I know enough people yet. And, I don’t want to make myself known on campus as Sirius’ little brother. That just doesn’t sound…”_

 _“Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean,”_ James replies. 

By now, Lily’s ears had perked up, both she and Remus were listening intently to the two.

_“Listen, James, maybe I’ll come, maybe I won’t.”_

_“I’m not saying you_ have to, I'm _just saying that you might actually have a good time. It’s a great way to meet people,”_ James chirps. 

_“Oh what? Meet a bunch of your dumbass frat brothers? I’ll pass.”_ Reggie mumbles. 

“I like this kid,” Lily chuckles under her breath, keeping her voice down as the pair edged closer and closer to where Lily and Remus were sitting. 

“Evans!” James shouts suddenly, putting a skip in his step as he parades over to where they were sitting, shoulders back, chin up, glasses pushed up onto the top of his head. 

“Potter,” Lily replies, curtly, nodding in his direction. 

James quickly approaches them, Reggie trailing just a step and a half behind him, “Reg, this is Lily Evans! The most totally awesome, dopest girl on campus. Lily Evans this is-”

“Regulus Black.” Reggie holds a hand out towards Lily, effortlessly posh, just like his sibling. “But, my friends call me Reggie,” He continues, shaking her hand firmly. 

He extends his hand to Remus, who shakes it, surprised by the firmness of the first-year’s grip. “And you are?” 

“Remus Lupin,” he replies, cooly. “But my friends call me Remus.” 

“Funny,” Reggie smirks, shaking his head. Remus shrugs in response. 

“I was just about to show Reg around campus,” James explains, cutting Remus off, eyes glued on Lily, ignoring Remus entirely. Regulus didn’t though, his eyes fixed to Remus, almost searing right into the middle of his forehead. 

“Which is why you were talking to him about the party tonight?” Lily presses, raising her eyebrow at James. 

“Heard that, did you?” James smirks at her, obvious stars in his eyes. As usual, Lily ignored it, and Remus watched, uncomfortable and slightly disgusted. “Is there any chance that we’d possibly be seeing you there?” 

“Not a chance in _hell,”_ Lily responds, and Remus smirks a little. It’s the little victories. 

“James, I dunno,” Regulus chuckles, running a hand through his curls. “Why should I want to go to this damn party if the ‘dopest girl on campus’ doesn’t want to go...?”

“I knew I liked you,” Lily grins at Regulus, who shyly smiles back, soft dimples becoming visible. 

“God come on! You and I both know that tonight is going to be _so fun,”_ James presses, finally looking at Remus for the first time. “Look, I’ll even put your friend on the list.” 

“There’s a list?” Regulus asks, incredulously. 

“You can’t just let _anyone_ in…” James explains, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, eyes still trained on Remus, brows furrowing slightly, just for a split second, just before his face relaxed. 

_“Please,”_ Remus scoffed, looking away from James. He did not have the energy to put up with this. 

“Look,” James says, addressing Remus directly for the first time. “Come to the party, don’t come to the party, I _don’t care,”_ he pauses, taking a breath. “Point is, you’re both invited and I’m DJ-ing. Tell Marley and Dorcas that they’re on the list, too.” 

“I think Remus and I will pass,” Lily says. “Thanks for the invite though,” She chirps, her words caustic and biting, as she stands up, stacking her and Remus’ plates, and walking towards a trashcan to throw them away. Remus stands, nodding at the pair, and begins to follow Lily.

Just before reaching the trash can, Remus turns around, “Oh, and Regulus?”

The boy’s head perks up, eyes catching Remus’, “Yeah?”

“You are always _more than welcome_ to hang out with me, and the most totally awesome, dopest girl on campus.” Remus states, plainly, shrugging, walking over to where Lily stood, arms crossed over her chest, the both of them walking towards their dorm. 

* * *

**James Potter (Bold)**

Lily Evans (Regular) 

**(3:49) hey lily, it’s james. regulus just informed me that he thinks your asshole friend remus is cool**

**(3:49) basically, can you send me remus’ number so i can give it to reg?**

(3:51) yea sure whatever 

(3:51) 1 (442) 332-1188 

(3:51) use it don’t abuse it 

(3:51) also feel free to tell regulus that he can text me any time 

(3:52) not u tho <3

**(3:52) gee thanks lily.**

**(3:52) see you tonight?? :D**

(3:59) you. wish.

* * *

**Regulus Black (Bold)**

Remus Lupin (Regular)

**(3:52) hi remus :)**

**(3:52) this is prob weird but i got ur number from james and like im trying to make friends that don’t necessarily run in sirius’ circles and you and lily seemed nice so like,,,**

(3:59) Lmfao Hi Regulus :-) No need to worry about that, I totally get it! Lily just told me James texted her for my number and I was confused, but here we are!

(4:00) My offer totally still stands and you are always more than welcome to hang out with me and Lils

**(4:00) well its stupid but do yall maybeeeee like wanna comee out to the party tn? Parties are always fun but … i don’t wanna go alone but wanna meet ppl yknow?**

* * *

**Lily Evans (bold)**

Remus Lupin (Regular) 

(4:00) *insert screenshot of texts with regulus* 

(4:01) What are we thinking…?

**(4:01) shit,,, if we don’t go is he gonna go by himself????**

(4:01) That’s lowkey what I’m afraid of !! Like -

**(4:01) ask him if he’s gonna go even if we don’t**

(4:02) Okay 

* * *

**Regulus Black (bold)**

Remus Lupin (Regular) 

(4:02) Lils and I don’t wanna go to the party, are you down to still hang out? We can all go somewhere or sum! I have a car!

(4:02) Basically, I’m asking if you’re completely like married to the idea of going to the Outlaw tn?

**(4:03) no no no ! not exactly ! i just ,,, thought it would be fun bc im dumb and rlly wanna go out to my first weekend of college yknow?**

(4:04) I totally get that! Lemme talk to Lily and see what we can do :-)

* * *

**Lily Evans (bold)**

Remus Lupin (Regular) 

(4:05) *insert screenshot of texts with regulus* 

(4:06) This is what we’re working with

**(4:07) ok so … maybe ??? (i know u r so so so not gonna like this idea) but what if we get dinner then just Stop By the Party … ?**

(4:08) ………...

**(4:09) I KNOW I KNOW BUT I DON’T WANT HIM DOING HIS FIRST COLLEGE PARTY ALONE REMUS HE CAN N O T GO ALL BY HIMSELF COME ON**

(4:10) I KNOW YOU’RE RIGHT BUT YOU KNOW I HATE PARTIES 

(4:11) UGH UGH UGH I HATE WHEN YOU’RE RIGHT

* * *

**Regulus Black (bold)**

Remus Lupin (Regular) 

(4:11) Hi! I talked to LIly and she said we could def stop by the party tn if you want :-) We prolly won't stay for very long but we’re probably gonna get dinner before if you want to come!!

**(4:12) wait really? :0**

(4:13) OF COURSE !! We’ll probably get that burger place by campus later if you really wanna come !! Probs around 7 if that works ?

**(4:13) yeah!! can i meet y’all at the Quad?**

(4:14) Yeah! Lily is gonna be so excited lmfaoooo !!!

* * *

**Lily Evans (bold)**

Remus Lupin (Regular) 

(4:15) Dinner at 7?

**(4:15) i can def do that**

(4:15) Perfect 

**(4:15) ugh this party is going to ,,,, suck**

(4:16) YOU’RE TELLING ME …. I -

**(4:16) im gonna punch you**

* * *

**James Potter (bold)**

Sirius Black (regular) 

**(4:09) wyd**

(4:09) leave me alone

**(4:09) i think lily is actually gonna come tn !!**

(4:11) you always saya that lolololol,,,, hells freezing over if she actually shows up lol 

**(4:11) no like actually she’s gonna come**

(4:11) you better update the party playlist then … lmfao 

**(4:12) shit.**

**(4:12) you’re right.**

(4:15) if lily jae evans shows up to this party, ill - 

(4:15) ill get a kanye lyric of your choice tattooed on my ass cheek

**(4:16) oh fuckin bet .**

(4:17) next you’re gonna tell me that lupin’s gonna show up to this party ,,, 

**(4:18) if ur little brother has anything to do with it,,, he might !**

(4:19) no. fucking. Way.

(4:23) if my little brother gets with remus lupin before i do … i swear to all things holy that i will - 

**(4:23) PLEASE DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE**

(4:24) JAMES I WILL COMMIT ATROCITIES 

**(4:24) I don’t wanna hear about it. keep your atrocities to yourself**

(4:25) wait but remus might actually come ? :O

**(4:26) …. YEAH**

(4:27) fuck i should probably shower 

* * *

Remus almost swore that the entire house was fucking _vibrating,_ but whether that be from the masses of people jumping around or from the thumping bass of the music, he couldn’t be sure. He was far from enjoying himself, he’d spent the better part of the last half hour keeping a wary eye on Regulus, red solo cup full of something, ‘ _jungle juice’,_ in his right hand, cigarette in the other. _STARSTRUKK_ by 3OH!3 was playing, much too loud for Remus’ taste, and he resigned himself to leaning all the way back against the wall of the living room, blindly running his finger over one of the seams in the wallpaper behind him. Remus was barely tipsy, downing the last of the drink in his cup, watching Lily drunkenly coddling Regulus, introducing him to the people that she knew. From his perch in the corner of the room, Remus could see everyone, or at least he _hoped_ he could. 

He watched James at the DJ booth, a beer in his right hand, headphones half over his head, glasses slipping down his nose as he joined in with the rest of the people crammed into this basement, the entirety of the house practically jumping with the steady thump of the bassline. His eyes flitted across the room to watch a bunch of frat brothers playing Beer Pong on one of the ping-pong tables, they were shouting, but their excitement was drowned out by the volume of the music. On the dance floor, there were a gaggle of girls pouring over a couple of guys that Remus recognized from a couple of his classes: Ted Tonks and Frank Longbottom. He had yet to see Sirius, and Remus was sure that they’d be a _sight to see,_ not that he was _looking for them_ or anything. It was strange, the fact that Sirius wasn’t dancing on a table half-naked, bottle of Tito’s in his hand, Ed Hardy sunglasses perched on his nose, despite the fact that the party was taking place _indoors_ and _at night time._ In fact, Sirius had been nowhere to be seen thus far, and Remus was thankful, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stomach seeing them dancing all over who ever would give them a sliver of attention. 

The song changed, the steady thump of the bass line in _Pursuit of Happiness_ thudded against Remus’ chest, the solo cup in his hand crinkled as he squeezed the plastic, effectively crushing it, tossing it onto a table beside him. Pushing his way through the crowd, he had to wade through _way_ too many drunks, his chest feeling tighter and tighter as he dodged elbows and maneuvered around drinks that were rapidly spilling as the party raged on. Lily and Regulus had promised him _one hour_ at this party, and it had been nearly an hour and a half, and he’d been ditched in favor of better company. 

He didn’t blame Lily or Reg, though. He was never much of a partier, never one for loud music, or flashing lights, or lots of people, or the invasion of space, never the fun extroverted kind that can just _talk to anyone,_ always banished to slink along a wall, to be a fucking wallflower. Tonight was no different than the many other times he subjected himself to this kind of torture during his freshman year of college; Lily practically dragging him to parties by his hair, whilst he kicked and screamed. Okay, maybe not _that_ dramatic. However, the point still stands. 

Remus’ heart clenched watching James jump down from the DJ booth, only to hand his headphones off to Ted, _waltzing_ over to Lily, immediately striking up an easy conversation. Lily’s face instantly lit up, her demeanor changing completely as she practically melted into James. It was _so easy_ for him, so _easy_ for Lily, _so easy_ for Regulus. Remus watched, heart in his throat, as Regulus chatted eagerly with Preston Fawley, cup in his hand, drink sloshing everywhere. 

It was often easier for Remus _not_ to be present, and it was instances like these it was made _painfully apparent,_ and he found himself looking for _exits,_ for _any way out._

“Remu?” Lily shouts over the music, head snapping up, eyes locking with Remus’. Internally, he kicks himself, knowing that _of course_ Lily would notice if he moved. Wordlessly, Remus holds up his empty cup, shaking it, trying to indicate that it was empty. 

“Just going to get more,” He replies, hoping that Lily would get the message. She nods, going back to her earlier conversation with James, his hands a little too close to her _ass_ for Remus’ liking. But, she didn’t look uncomfortable, so he shook the thought away. _Remus, you have to learn to share._

Narrowly avoiding an elbow to the face, Remus ducked, continuing his slow crawl toward the bar, crushed cup still clenched in his right fist. The bar was located just through a doorway, the sounds from the main area of the basement becoming muffled as Remus stepped through the threshold. He heard the song change again, but Remus’ head was anything but clear, numbed slightly by alcohol, but mostly anxiety. 

Fabian Prewett stood behind the bar, a _wall_ of cheap alcohol behind him, trash cans full of ‘jungle juice’ beside him. In a stiff exchange, he filled a new cup for Remus, handing it to him, flashing a tight smile. Remus smiled back, quickly downing the cup in nearly one go, relishing in the way that there was nearly no burn to the alcohol. Which, Remus knew, was what made ‘jungle juice’ so dangerous, as the drink tasted _exactly_ like cherry-flavored Kool Aid.

Remus stepped back through the doorway, intermingling within the sweaty bodies as he went to find Lily. 

* * *

Remus was suddenly realizing that he was much drunker than he originally thought. It wasn’t until he felt a little unsteady on his feet that he realized he’d had maybe one too many. It wasn’t like he couldn’t grasp the concept of where he was or anything, but he was definitely _feeling it._ Remus wasn’t dumb, he understood his limits, he knew he was _drunk._ However, he wasn’t dumb enough to think that he was _good_ at handling his alcohol. He wasn’t sure what exactly gave way, but all of a sudden, he was facing a massive reality check, and it was hitting him like a train.

 _“Fuck,”_ Sirius breathed, his head lolling onto Remus’ shoulder, thin fingers trailing across the front column of Remus’ throat. _“Don’t stop.”_

Remus was pressed flush against Sirius, the thump of the bass was hammering right in his chest, and he wasn’t unaware of the feeling of Sirius’ narrow hips pushing back against him. He sort of wondered how he got here, squeezed between dozens of other people, multi-colored lights flashing, with _Sirius Black_ grinding on him. _Part of him_ really, _really_ wanted to know exactly _what_ could have been put in that fucking jungle juice to make him act like this, but _most of him_ really, _really_ did not want to know. 

He was faintly aware of some conversations going on around him. Slowly, hesitantly, he craned his neck to see Lily and James in some kind of argument, Regulus on Lily’s arm, James touching her shoulder, gently. Even as inebriated as he was, he could tell Lily was _not happy._

“You okay?” Sirius asks, turning to face Remus, arms hands ghosting across his chest, and winding up and around his neck. He could smell the alcohol on their breath, their inky curls were wilted, cheeks flushed, smile mischievous, a single blunt sitting behind their ear. 

“Yeah,” Remus mumbles, tongue feeling all too heavy in his mouth, distracted by the feeling of white hot hands around the back of his neck. “Lily and Reg,” he breathes, feeling Sirius’ forehead drop against his, tip of their pixie nose dragging along the side of Remus’. 

“They’re fine,” Sirius breathes, the closeness of their faces feeling _too natural_ for Remus’ taste. “Lil’s just mad because some dumbass was being mean to my little brother.”

“Is he ok?” Remus asks, quickly, sobering up, looking away from Sirius to see Lily and James still bickering. 

“He’s fine,” Sirius promises, rolling their eyes, thumb ghosting across the supple skin of Remus’ neck. “Reg can handle himself, I promise you.”

“Lily looks mad,” Remus says, rather absentmindedly for the entire situation. 

“Doesn’t she always?” Sirius chuckles, hand sliding up to cup Remus’ jaw. Remus leans into the touch, enjoying the way Sirius’ hand seems to leave tingles all across wherever they touch. “Kiss me,” they whisper in Remus’ ear, nipping at his earlobe softly. 

* * *

The water in the shower was hot, a little too hot, but Remus couldn’t complain, he was sobering up, _finally._ But, a part of him still felt drunk, his body sort of still taking on that boneless feeling as he massaged shampoo into the mop of curls in front of him. 

“Nice to see those fingers are _versatile,”_ Sirius slurs, laughing, eyes tinged red at the corners. 

“Be quiet,” Remus spits, continuing to rake his fingers through the soft hair, secretly relishing in the way that Sirius melts against him, mouthing softly at the side of his neck. 

“You weren’t asking me to do that ten minutes ago…” Sirius chides, and Remus can feel their smirk against his Adam's apple. 

"Shut. Up.” Remus grunts, hands retreating from Sirius’ hair, arms falling down at his sides. 

“Make me,” Sirius whispers, now pressed against Remus completely, arms coming up to circle around his neck. 

* * *

Remus would never tell anyone that Sirius was the best he’s ever had. _Definitely not._ It was all rather embarrassing, you know, the fact that he got so incredibly drunk that he fell into bed with someone he could barely stand. Not that he’d fantasized about it… not that he’d even ever really _thought about it._ But, here he was, laying in Sirius’ bed, their head resting against his chest, the soft sounds of their breathing barely audible over the steady hum of a white noise machine that Sirius had insisted that they turn on. 

He knows he shouldn’t have stayed the night. But, Sirius was kissing him and offering to get him Tylenol, and somehow he couldn’t resist. So here he was, staring at the ceiling, wondering _what exactly was in that jungle juice._

Not that Remus had many lovers to compare this night to, _boasting a body count of exactly three,_ but he could confidently say that this had blown anything before this out of the water completely. It was surprisingly _easy…_ Not that Sirius was easy! Even if they were, _that shouldn’t make a difference._

_Oh Remus, what the hell did you just do._

He felt Sirius shift, rolling away from him in their sleep, the absence of their damp curls leaving the plane of Remus’ chest cold. He watched the ceiling fan spin, the blades disappearing and reappearing as his eyes shifted in and out of focus. 

_What the fuck was Lily going to say?_ Remus really didn’t want to think about that, the look of _disgust_ on her face. Whew. At least he could put that off for a few more hours, laying in a stranger’s bed, thinking about the fact that he just became another notch in Sirius Fucking Black’s bedpost. _God, you are stupid Remus Lupin._

This was so incredibly, horribly, fabulously awful, and Remus was incredibly, horribly, fabulously stupid. 

* * *

**Lily Evans (bold)**

Remus Lupin (regular)

(6:44) UHHH what time does planned parenthood start taking appts ? 

**(7:12) REMUS -**

**(7:12) DID YOU - ????**

**(7:12) YOU’RE GAY**

(7:13) NO 

(7:13) MORE EMBARRASSING 

**(7:14) UHHHHHHHHH?????????**

(7:15) i slept with someone i definitely shouldn’t have …

**(7:15) YOU DIDN’T**

**(7:16) OH MY FUCKING GOD**

**(7:17) DID YOU ????????**

(7:17) ………… 

**(7:18) lmfao ill go book u an std test lololololol we’ll get bagels after**

* * *

**Lily Evans (bold)**

Mary Macdonald (regular)

(6:45) I KNOW I DID NOT JUST SEE REMUS LUPIN DO THE WALK OF SHAME OUT OF THE OUTLAW OH MY FUCKING GOD

**(7:14) UHHHHHH YOU DEFINITELY DID**

(7:14) NO FUCKING WAY 

(7:15) REMUS JOHN LUPIN

(7:15) OH MY GOD 

(7:15) who was it? can i guess? im gonna guess… 

(7:17) preston fawley? or maybe frank longbottom?? tbh it could be james but i dont think he swings that way, but remus is really pretty so… yea those are my three guesses 

**(7:18) guess again**

(7:18) i know it’s not ted bc he’s with andy …

(7:20) WAIT 

(7:20) NO. FUCKING. WAY. 

* * *

**James Potter (bold)**

Sirius Black (regular) 

(8:22) tylenol NOW >:(

**(8:23) i never took remus for such a ~passionate lover~**

(8:24) TYLENOL NOW, SERVANT 

**(8:24) first off, you cant call me that that’s like super racist**

**(8:24) second off, get up and get it urself u weren’t even that drunk**

(8:24) ….

(8:25) uhm,,, jamie pls get me tylenol please 

**(8:26) OH MY GOD**

**(8:26) ALDKFJA;DLJADG;LAJD;LADKJ**

**(8:26) SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU DICK HAHAHAHAHAH**

**(8:26) HADS;FLKAJD;FLKAJDHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**(8:26) THE FIRST ACTUAL GAY PERSON YOU HOOK UP WITH AND THIS HAPPENS TO U HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH U CANT WALK AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA**

(8:27) im going to kick your teeth in 

(8:27) as punishment, im going to come downstairs to ur room and then proceed to tell u every single gory detail of what remus and i did last night. 

(8:28) im literally not joking james. watch ur fucking tone

* * *

**Remus Lupin (bold)**

Sirius Black (regular) 

(8:15) hey u left ur wallet here do u want me to drop it w lily during our class on monday or do u need it before then …?

**(8:16) God damn it sorry, I can legit just walk back to the house ! my bad**

(8:16) no worries :)

(8:16) i can also meet u at the dunkin on campus if that works better 

**(8:17) No, I’m already omw back to the house. Thanks though.**

(8:18) okay :)

**(8:19) Hey, do me a favor?**

(8:20) yea what’s up? 

**(8:20) Lose my number x**

(8:21) god. prick. noted.

* * *

**James Potter (bold)**

Sirius Black (regular)

(10:13) breakfast? i’ll pay:)

**(10:14) ofc**

**(10:14) are we gonna talk about last night or are we gonna just pretend that it didn’t happen like the rest of your hook ups….?**

(10:15) definitely gonna ignore it and ditch you tn to go out to the bars by myself and get really really really really shifaced ,,, esp after the morning after text that i received ,,, can someone say heart eyes???????

**(10:16) cool,,, so the usual rinse and repeat. i suppose that i appreciate you bluntly telling the truth but -**

**(10:16) did he say something ~that~ bad? I lowkey thought we were improving by sleeping with dudes that were actually gay**

(10:17) fuck you james. 

**(10:16) i hate this sirius. i so don’t approve of you going out without me.**

(10:18) ok well i don't remember asking 

(10:23) breakfast or nah? its on remus, i stole 20 bucks from him lol 

**(10:23) oh hell yeah.**

**(10:23) im coming upstairs to see u pls be dressed**

**(10:23) love u**

(10:24) im decent

(10:24) love you <3

* * *

**Lily Evans (bold)**

Remus Lupin (regular)

(10:20) THEY STOLE 20 DOLLARS FROM ME OH MY GOD

 **(10:20) WTFFFFFFF HOW HOW HOW**

(10:21) i was dumb and left my fucking wallet there and they gave it back and now im looking thru it and $20 is missing 

**(10:21) lmfaooooooo**

(10:22) DONT LAUGH THAT’S MONEY THAT COULDVE BOUGHT US NEXT WEEK’S DINNERR DATE FOOD 

**(10:22) ok but you know that our dinner dates will continue with or without the stupid $20**

(10:22) IM STILL MAD 

**(10:22) tbh that’s like Really Funny lmfaooooooooooo**

(10:23) I AM GOING TO PUNT YOU INTO SPACE OH MY GOD 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL IMMENSELY !!! come hang out with me on tumblr @someforeignband and on tiktok @twelve.grimmauld.place


End file.
